


through the static

by lookingforatardis



Series: static [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Continuation, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, idk they love each other okay, the writer only ever regrets writing upon being forced to find tags for said writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: Snapshots of life that take place after static to the sound of you and i





	1. your darkness will be rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> alright I'll be real, finding songs took a lot of the time to get this up to you. As much as I love JM, it's just not cutting it for this. So we're onto Sleeping At Last, my loves. Title from We're Still Here, chapter titles from I'll Keep You Safe 
> 
> A big huge thank you to everyone who's reading and has supported this story!!! It would not have continued without you <3

The memory of their admissions hangs tight around their throats, exposing them to the emotion and vulnerability they've kept at bay up until now. They linger in touch, soaking up every second they can, almost afraid they'll suddenly wake up. "How do I know you're not idealizing this?" Armie asks him quietly later, their legs intertwined, Timmy's comforter tucked around their bodies. Armie's fingers skim along Timmy's back; Timmy draws invisible pictures on Armie's chest with his own. They're quiet, save for the occasional sigh or kiss against skin. Neither can sleep, though exhaust overwhelms them. 

"When are you going to stop doubting that I want you? Did I not _just_ make that clear?" Armie rolls his eyes and smirks, a blush creeping up on him. Timmy traces the spread of color with his hands.

"No, I know you want me," he chuckles. "I just mean, this is going to get really complicated--"

"And we'll do it together."

"Timmy--"

"Don't Timmy me," he mutters, lifting up to look in Armie's eyes. He moves a hand to grip Armie's hair with a small smile. "One of these days I'm going to get it through your head that you're actually worth fighting for. Then you'll stop asking me silly questions like this."

"Stop," Armie rolls his eyes, fighting a smile as he holds Timmy's hand still against him.

"I'm serious. I don't care if it's going to get bad. I don't care what they're going to say. I'll tell them the truth, I have nothing to hide. _You_ for the record also have nothing to hide."

"That's not what people are going to see," he says, voice restrained.

"And they'd be wrong."

"Timmy--"

"I know you think I'm being naïve or, or unreasonably optimistic. But I'm not. I am in love with you and nothing anyone says is going to change that. And if it means going through hell then so be it. Because it also means waking up next to you. It means _being_ with you. _Armie_." Timmy shakes his head as he looks down at him. "Don't let this be one of those things that eats away at you. You're allowed to be happy, too." Armie nods slowly, his eyes shifting from Timmy's to his lips and back, softening significantly.

"You make me happy," he whispers, lifting Timmy's hand to kiss his knuckles.

"Yeah?" Armie nods at Timmy's slow smile. "Good," Timmy whispers, leaning down to kiss him. "Don't let them tell you this isn't good," Timmy says, touching Armie's cheek, his fingers sliding down to rest against his chin. "Their opinions don't matter. This matters. We matter."

"I know," Armie sighs.

"Do you? Or are you just appeasing me?" Timmy asks, tapping against Armie's lips with a finger, smiling when Armie playfully bites at it. "No more kisses until you believe it," Timmy whispers, biting his lip.

"I believe it," Armie insists, tracing his fingers up Timmy's arm. "I do, really," he adds, seeing the look on Timmy's face. "I know it doesn't matter, I just… I don't want anything to ruin this. I want this to be the _one_ thing this fucking world doesn't ruin, you know?"

Timmy softens and leans his forehead against Armie's briefly before pulling away to look at him again. "This isn't something anyone can ruin," he says. "Besides, it won't all be criticism. You never know, people can surprise you."

"I know," Armie nods, sighs, his eyes slipping shut momentarily.

"Armie…" Timmy takes a deep breath and lowers to lay his head back against Armie's chest. "I love you. No matter what they say."

"I love you, too," he sighs.

"No matter what," Timmy says, lifting back up to look at Armie.

"No matter what," he repeats back. Timmy smiles and leans down, presses his lips to Armie's ear.

"Prove it." And he does, in the moment as well as in his mind, and in every moment he can.

 


	2. you are an artist ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, ch titles are from I'll Keep You Safe by Sleeping at Last. I love you guys so much thank you for reading along all this time

Timmy watches Armie dry his hair off with a towel and smiles to himself at how quickly he seemed to accept this space as his own. Armie had moved to the city a month ago, the two of them sharing apartments so often it was difficult to remember who was on which lease. He watches the water drip down Armie's shoulders and smiles to himself. These were his favorite moments, the moments no one else got to see. 

"Tim-- what the hell, man?" Timmy averts his eyes and fights a smirk as he stands from the bed and tries to escape Armie's playful glare. He grips his arm and tickles his side before Timmy can escape though, the sweatpants Armie "lost" a week ago in his grip. "You know I've been looking for these," Armie complains, Timmy hanging off his neck and a smile. 

"It's technically your fault. If I didn't need to wash them the last time you wore them then you could have worn them home," he points out, pressing a kiss against Armie's jaw. He blushes slightly at the memory of the two of them barely making it inside the apartment before they were on the cusp of losing control, Timmy's hot breath in Armie's ear telling him _don't you dare take anything off_ , a dare they'd made the night before ringing in their ears about making each other come fully clothed. 

"I think that could _technically_ be your fault for not letting me take them off," Armie says, squirming away from Timmy long enough to slip them on. Timmy smirks at the sight and Armie rolls his eyes. He adjusts the drawstring and returns to Timmy's arms, humming into a slow kiss. 

"Can we go to the park today?" Timmy asks, his fingers knotting into the strands at the nape of Armie's neck. 

"Can you keep your hands to yourself?" Armie asks, amused. They'd been careful of going outside since he moved to the city, but neither were keen on staying hidden forever. 

"I don't know, can _you_?" Timmy asks, slipping out of his hold and sauntering away, a glance over his shoulder to tease Armie. He watches with a slack jaw, reminding himself in a state of awe that this _is_ his life now, that this is all his. "I've got to make a call before we go," he calls out. "Put a shirt on, can't have the whole world ogling you." 

"You're lucky my shoulders are broader than yours or I'd be the one in your clothes!" Armie shouts as he watches Timmy disappear around a corner with a smile.

* * *

 

Armie tries not to groan when a group of people approach them, fans by the look of it. "Be nice," Timmy murmurs, his hands going through his hair. Armie has to laugh at that, knowing the effect a small move like that would have on the girls fast approaching, never mind the effect it has on him. 

"Oh my god, it's really you, _oh my god!"_ Armie smiles and throws on his best excited face and follows Timmy's lead with them, dodging questions about Elizabeth and allowing them to take pictures since Timmy does. Their group turns into another group and Armie probably wouldn't mind so much if it didn't mean he had to spend so much time _not_ talking to Timmy.

"You did so well," Timmy teases later, over milkshakes. 

"Oh shut up," Armie laughs, kicking him under the table. "I've been doing this longer than you, you know."

"Oh I know," Timmy smirks, raising his eyebrows.

"If this is going to turn into a joke about my age--"

"I happen to _like_ that you're older," Timmy objects. "But yes, about your age--"

"Asshole," Armie laughs, shaking his head. "Drink you goddamn milkshake and leave me alone."

"Never," Timmy smirks, but it softens as soon as their eyes meet. 

"You're so good at all this," Armie whispers. "It's not fair. I just stand there and they dote all over you and I can't even blame them because I want to do it as much as they do." 

"Stop," Timmy blushes. 

"No, seriously. You're so good at it. A natural."

" _Armie."_

"Why does that embarrass you? You're good at it." He bumps his leg against Timmy's under the table. "I always thought maybe you'd get more used to it as time passed but you still get that look in your eyes when people compliment you. It's so beautiful. Everything about it is beautiful, _you're_ beautiful…You just… you really love it, huh?" Timmy shrugs. "I _love_ that you love it."

"You're verging on very cheesy," Timmy says with a soft smile. 

"So be it. You make me cheesy."

"Oh my god," Timmy chuckles, biting his lip. 

"Just you wait, the moment the world knows, you won't be able to hold me back."

"Oh, I believe it," Timmy laughs, his head resting on his hand. "You're going to be the most embarrassing boyfriend ever."

"Damn right," Armie smirks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wrote part four and im dying i can't wait for you guys to read all of this story sKLDJGLkhjafshl


	3. ...your heart is your masterpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I've been really distracted im sorry im sorry

"We should get a dog. Think Elizabeth would let us have Archie?"

"We don't even live together-- now you want a dog? What, are my kids not enough to handle?" Armie muses, kicking the pebbles at his feet as they walk. It was their first real vacation as a couple, though they still hadn't shouted it out yet. There were rumors, always rumors, but they didn't do as much to stop them anymore. Timmy had asked if they could run away for a few days before their next projects started taking over, suggesting they tuck away in a cabin in the Adirondacks. Armie had agreed quickly, the thought of being out in the open with Timmy in a space where no one would even think to look was too tempting to pass up. They'd gotten in yesterday, but hadn't left the cabin until after lunch today, their bodies too caught up in the fresh air and silence to bother with the outside world. They walk along a path now, hand in hand.

"Oh your kids are more than enough. But we aren't going to get them all the time." Armie glances over and ruffles Timmy's hair while pulling him closer, his arm draping casually over Timmy's shoulders as the younger's loop around his waist. "Besides, what happens when you're out filming something and I don't have any of you?" Timmy drifts so they can hold hands again, both of his covering Armie's as he looks up with pleading eyes he knows Armie can't resist.

"Please, if either of us is going to be out filming something it's going to be you, golden boy." Timmy laughs faintly and shakes his head, a hand lifting to cover his neck before pulling his hat lower.

"So then I'm gone and you're alone--"

"You really want a dog, don't you?" Armie laughs, looking over at him and squeezing his hand.

"I don't know," Timmy shakes his head, shrugs.

"Hey," Armie pulls his arm to stop them on the side of the path. He trails his hands up Timmy's arms to rest on his neck, wrists falling on the tops of his shoulders.

"I just want something that's _ours_ ," Timmy shrugs.

"Okay," Armie nods, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Does it have to be alive? Because the logistics alone--"

" _Armie_ ," Timmy whines through a laugh, pushing the man away before pulling him back into his arms.

"Okay, sorry. Something that's _ours_."

"I just," Timmy sighs and steps back, hands caught in Armie's as he twirls in half circles, lost in thought. "I miss you when you go home and we're in the same fucking city. What's it going to be like when you're actually gone for real? When I can't just call you and beg you to come back over?" Armie's heart sinks and he stops Timmy's swaying to steady them both. 

"I don't want to think about it," he says. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do when you disappear and leave me to fend for myself."

"You'll be fine," Timmy shakes his head. "Me, however--"

"Oh, no no no. I will not be _fine_. Are you kidding?" He looks at Timmy in exasperation. "Oh god. You don't know? I'm a _mess_ without you. I don't know what to do without your cold toes pressed against my legs at night or your expensive body wash or, or you giving me shit for being an idiot, or your good morning kisses, I'm a _mess_." Timmy warms immediately, his smile hidden and slow but present nevertheless. "Out of the two of us, it's _me_ who's going to suffer from time apart, I guarantee it."

"You _are_ pretty clingy," Timmy teases, brushing his shoulder against Armie's as the start walking again.

"Only because it's you I get to cling to," Armie laughs.

"Ah man. I wish I could kiss you right now," Timmy beams, eyes drifting up towards Armie's.

"So kiss me," Armie smiles. "No one's around." Without the divorce being official, they still play it safe. But here, here they were hidden. Timmy presses his lips against Armie's and hums into the innocence of their love in the moment. "What are we calling it?" Armie mumbles as the pull back.

"It?"

"Our dog, what's its name going to be?" Timmy stares with wide eyes and grabs Armie's wrist. "If we're going to be a family, we might as well start--"

"Are you serious?" Armie shrugs and in an instant, Timmy's arms are around his neck. He releases too soon and hops from one foot to another as he rambles off names, Armie's grin growing with every step they take.


End file.
